


Обет

by Naminohana



Series: Оммёдзи [7]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), 陰陽師 - 夢枕獏 | Onmyouji Series - Yumemakura Baku
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminohana/pseuds/Naminohana
Summary: Кэйсэй, не зная, чем занять себя, прикрыл глаза и вознес про себя короткую молитву. То, что он собирался сделать, было вопиющим нарушением одного из главных обетов монашества, но его это уже остановить не могло.
Relationships: Abe no Seimei/Minamoto no Hiromasa
Series: Оммёдзи [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721068
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Обет

1

Хиромаса играл на флейте.

Он сидел, выпрямив спину и спустив ноги с досок энгавы, касаясь босыми ступнями травы сада. Глаза его были закрыты, и все лицо выражало сосредоточение на музыке. Мелодия не была специально сочиненной и заученной, просто пришла ему в голову. К нему то и дело подлетала то одна, то другая бабочка, разок даже приблизился грузный шмель, чуть не врезавшийся в его щеку, но Хиромаса совершенно не замечал их и продолжал играть.

Сэймэй сидел на обычном своем месте, оперевшись спиной на колонну, с обычной чарочкой в руке. Иногда он подносил ее ко рту для глотка, не отрывая, впрочем, взгляда от профиля Хиромасы и его пальцев, перебиравших по флейте. На губах Сэймэя витала едва заметная улыбка.

Вокруг царила атмосфера абсолютного умиротворения. Весь день было душно, будто лето было в самом разгаре, а не клонилось к концу. Полевые цветы, рассыпанные в беспорядке по всему саду, широко раскрыли головки, наполняя воздух смесью ароматов, удивительным образом дополнявших друг друга. Особенно отчетливо в пестром море проступали бутоны ширококолокольчика-кикё, тянущиеся к небу.

Выдохнув последнюю длинную ноту, Хиромаса остановился, не отнимая флейты от губ, вплетая опустившуюся тишину в канву мелодии. Затем счастливо вздохнул и опустился на суноко.

— Твоя флейта сегодня…

— Да, — довольно улыбнулся Хиромаса, рассматривая из-под навеса крыши полные облака, — Хорошо вышло? Сегодня мне кажется, что это и не я играл.

— Не ты?

— Как будто… Как будто я сегодня что вот эта флейта. Только инструмент в чьих-то руках. Будто через меня играет кто-то более умелый, и талантливый.

— Оо…

— Мне нравятся такие дни. Только знаешь, Сэймэй, я никогда не могу вспомнить, что играл, и записать не могу. А жаль. Мне кажется, если бы я смог их записать, это были бы самые прекрасные мелодии, и те, кто слышал бы их, обязательно бы становился чуточку счастливее.

— Есть вещи, которые особенно ценны, когда длятся. И даже если ты сможешь поймать и связать их, после удовольствия они не принесут.

— Да, но… жаль, что я не могу показать это другим. Но я рад, что могу разделить это с тобой.

— А ты пытался?

— Показать другим? Я играю без определённых записей на вечерах у императрицы, или иных празднествах, но все не то… Никогда не выходит играть так, как сейчас.

— Оо… — понимающе протянул Сэймэй, переводя взгляд на чарочку в своей руке.

— Думаю, это потому, что я играю в твоём саду. Мне кажется, я просто выражаю в музыке то, что здесь есть.

Улыбка на губах Сэймэя стала отчетливой и чуточку довольной.

— Всегда рад предоставить свой сад для подобных целей.

— Спасибо. Твой сад… будто сама природа.

Сэймэй не ответил, только припустил ресницы, скрывая иссиня-черные глаза.

Вдалеке раздался раскат грома.

— Ой, Сэймэй! А я ведь хотел рассказать тебе.

— Что рассказать, Хиромаса?

— Помнишь храм, где монаху снилась госпожа безо рта?

— Помню.

— Друг того Сукэюки вчера послал ко мне письмо…

2

Кэйсэй служил в храме Мёан-дзи уже десятый год. Когда юному Кити исполнилось 8, его отдали в услужение храму, чтобы он исполнял подсобную работу при церемониях. Достигнув возраста, когда настоятель предложил ему определять свою дальнейшую судьбу самостоятельно, он решил принять постриг и остаться в храме. Из семьи у него осталась лишь сестра, да и та летом ранее вышла замуж, так что мирских привязанностей у молодого Кити не было. Приняв монашеское имя Кэйсэй, он продолжил своё бытие при храме.

Три года тому назад его допустили к храмовой службе, на которую стекались все столичные аристократы. Кэйсэй давно привык к цветастым одеждам и силуэтам дам за ширмами, но вот, в один день, скользнув взглядом по освещённому с другой стороны экрану, он захотел посмотреть на него еще раз. Затем еще. И еще. Во всей позе неизвестной ему дамы, которая скрывалась за этим экраном, присутствовала какая-то невыразимая грация и изящество. Кэйсэй ни на секунду не сомневался, что незнакомка была прекрасна. Он всегда узнавал ее и впредь, за какими бы ширмами она не скрывалась, какие бы новые одежды не надевала. Но все же видеть ее саму ему так и не доводилось.

Пока этим летом, в один из знойных удушливых дней, случайный ветерок вдруг не сдул резко ткань занавеси, за которой она скрывалась. Незнакомка быстро прикрыла рукавом лицо, чтобы не опозориться на людях, но Кэйсэй, бросавший частые взгляды на место, где она сидела, успел ее разглядеть. И почувствовать, как желание обладать ею вспыхнуло в нем пожаром.

Выяснив окольными путями, что это была за дама, Кэйсэй начал слать к ней письма. Это оказалась жена Ооми-но Сугэтомо, аристократа не самого известного, но имевшего прочное место при дворе, сама же она была сосватана ему из провинции Харима.

Сначала госпожа Карахимэ начисто игнорировала письма несчастного Кэйсэя, но последние его послания стали такими жалобными, что в какой-то момент она не стерпела.

«Что же, раз Ваше чувство так пламенно и настойчиво, как я могу ему противиться? Похоже, то наша судьба, возможно, мы несем грех этой связи и с прошлых наших рождений. Приходите через три дня, в час Быка. Супруг мой будет не дома, и я смогу подговорить служанок»

Кэйсэй был вне себя от радости. Совершив необходимые приготовления, к началу часа Быка он был у ворот усадьбы Ооми. Его встретила служанка со свечой. Она быстро приложила палец к губам, велев вести себя тихо, и поманила его за собой от главного входа. Легкими шагами, прикрывая ладонью огонек свечи, она провела его ко внутреннему саду, велев ожидать госпожу там, а сама скользнула за передвижную стенку дома. Кэйсэй, не зная, чем занять себя, прикрыл глаза и вознес про себя короткую молитву. То, что он собирался сделать, было вопиющим нарушением одного из главных запретов монашества, но его это уже остановить не могло.

— Почтенный Кэйсэй?

Голос его возлюбленной оказался тихим и нежным, таким, каким он его и представлял. Кэйсэй воодушевленно обернулся к дому и увидел темный женский силуэт. Позади него ярко горели светильники, так что черт лица было не разобрать, но он узнавал эту фигуру, этот особенный наклон головы.

— Да! Да, это я!

— Вы все же пришли…

— Да, конечно! Я так рад, что Вы ответили мне!

— Как я могла не ответить… Скажите, милый Кэйсэй, разве Вы не служите в храме Мёан-дзи?

— Да… там я Вас и повстречал.

— Но разве это не значит, что Вы должны соблюдать обет безбрачия?

— Значит, госпожа. Но ради Вас я готов им пренебречь.

— Сколько лет Вы служите при храме?

— 10, и еще несколько лет был служкой.

— Почти вся Ваша жизнь…

— Это не имеет значение, если я могу быть с Вами.

Девушка горестно вздохнула и сделала шаг навстречу Кэйсэю.

— Я так спешила к Вам, что толком и не приготовилась… — с тенью кокетства сказала она, — Но раз вы персона, столь близкая к пути Будд, я подумала, что мне и не нужно скрывать свой истинный облик.

— Госпожа, Вы прелестны и без косметики, — с пылом заявил Кэйсэй.

Без сомнения, Карахимэ была прекрасна. Ее длинные распущенные волосы, будто тяжелой плотной тканью покрывали фигуру и блестели, отражая свет подобно начищенному зеркалу. Она прикрыла лицо рукавом, как подобает приличной девушке, но глаза ее ярко поблескивали.

У Кэйсэя перехватило дыхание от предвкушения, и он протянул к девушке руки. Она сделала еще несколько шагов, приблизилась к краю суноко, у которого ее ждал монах. Внимательно посмотрев в его лицо, она опустила одну ладонь на его плечо, вторую все еще держа у своего лица.

— Что же…

Девушка отвела от головы вторую руку и обратила к монаху свое лицо. Тот выдохнул в испуге. На него смотрело одутловатое лицо мертвеца. Мертвенно синее, с подтеками желтизны на щеках, оно походило на лицо утопленника, которое Кэйсэй как-то увидал в детстве. Глаза блестели неестественно ярко, будто горя внутренним огнем. Шея вся была в багровых пятнах, похожих на отпечатки ладоней, которые могли бы появиться, если бы горло сдавливали, желая задушить.

— Я нравлюсь Вам, милый Кэйсэй..? — голова девушки медленно начала клониться на бок, ниже, ниже, еще, до тех пор, пока Кэйсэю не показалось, что наклон ее шеи стал абсолютно неестественным. Девушка протянула мертвенно-синюю ладонь, чтобы погладить монаха по щеке, но он завопил и бросился к выходу из усадьбы, чудом найдя дорогу в кромешной темноте сада.

3

— И вот, Кэйсэй прислал мне письмо. Сукэюки ему рассказал, что помогли с той женщиной из сна, да и сам он помнил, как мы приходили, вот и написал.

— Вот как… — отозвался Сэймэя и замолчал.

К тому времени, как Хиромаса закончил рассказ, на столицу опустился вечер. Гроза прошла стороной, донеся до города только редкую россыпь крупных дождевых капель. Воздух, однако, заметно посвежел, и Сэймэй с упоением вдыхал его, прикрыв глаза, будто сытый зверь.

Хиромаса задумчиво качнул в руке свою чарочку с сакэ и перевел взгляд на Сэймэя.

— Сэймэй?

— Мм?

— Сходим?

— Куда?

— К монаху.

— Зачем?

— Ну так…

— Разве ж нам надо туда вмешиваться?

— Но ведь госпожа же мертвая… или одержимая…

— А что от тебя тот монах хочет?

— Чтобы мы ему помогли.

— Как?

— Вернули девушку к ее привычному облику… Помогли ей, в общем.

Сэймэй лениво потянулся, устроил локоть на поднятом колене и опустил подбородок на ладонь.

— Не пойду.

— Сэймэй!

— Не думаю, что смогу там чему-либо помочь.

— Но ведь монах в опасности!

— Пусть не ходит к госпоже, да и все.

— Но ведь она его возлюбленная!

— Вот пусть он сам с этим и разбирается.

— Сэймэй! Я тебя, бывает, совсем не понимаю — нахмурился Хиромаса, — Мы ведь помогали тогда с мертвецом господину Санэсукэ.

— То было другое.

— Потому что тебе он понравился?

— Потому что мне хотелось взглянуть на колдовство эмиси. Хиромаса, не стоит вмешиваться в дела Кэйсэя с его возлюбленной. Возьми лучше рыбки.

— А я думаю — стоит, — фыркнул Хиромаса, осушил одним глотком чарку и рывком поднялся на ноги, — И я обязательно пойду.

— Хоо… — только протянул в ответ Сэймэй, отправляя в рот кусочек сушеной иваси.

Хиромаса постоял немного, в растерянности, а потом направился к выходу, прихватив свои башмаки. Подумать только, совсем недавно друг отчитывал Хиромасу за то, что тот сунулся в дела всяких чудищ без его, Сэймэя, поддержки, а теперь, когда Хиромаса сам просит — отказывается идти!

Недовольно ворча себе под нос, Хиромаса проделал больше половины пути до ворот босиком. Подивившись тому, что не схватил заноз и камешков в таком диком и заросшем месте, как сад Сэймэя, он обулся и устремился к своей повозке.

4

В час Крысы, предшествующий часу Быка, Хиромаса сидел на жёсткой подушке в храме Мёан-дзи и слушал сбивчивый рассказ Кэйсэя, суть которого уже знал из письма. Ничего нового монах не рассказал, лишь утомил ненужными подробностями, к примеру, количеством и формой трупных пятен на лице госпожи Карахимэ.

— Достопочтимый Кэйсэй, лучше скажите, что Вам написала госпожа в новом письме?

Кэйсэй слегка покраснел и отвел взгляд.

— Я сам написал ей… Сказал, что той ночью я испытал прилив чувств, с которыми не смог справится, потому и сбежал. И попросил о новой встрече.

— Она согласилась?

— Да… сказала, что ждёт меня в тот же час.

— Что же… Тогда пойдём?

— Идемте. Только, прошу Вас, пойдите немного поодаль, чтобы Вас не заметили. Не хочу, что бы…

— Да, разумеется.

Как и было обговорено, Хиромаса следовал за Кэйсэем тайком в отдалении. Монаха, как и в прошлый раз, у ворот усадьбы Ооми встретила служанка. Велев ему вести себя тихо, она проследовала внутрь. За ней Кэйсэй. Тихо, стараясь быть как можно более незаметным, за ними устремился Хиромаса.

Когда девушка покинула Кэйсэя в саду и отошла в дом, Хиромаса спрятался в заросли какого-то колючего кустарника, невольно зашипев, когда щёки его оцарапали шипы, и принялся ждать.

Молодая госпожа вышла спустя несколько минут. Хиромаса отчётливо увидел рваные в лоскуты края подола кимоно, испачканные бурыми пятнами, похожими на подтеки засохшей крови. Хиромаса почувствовал так же тяжёлый, затхлый и очень неприятный запах, будто у стоячей тухлой заводи. Лица девушки было не почти не видно, но Хиромаса, помня яркие описания Кэйсэя, казалось, разглядел синюшные пятна на ее щеках и шее. И на лбу. Странно, о пятнах на лбу Кэйсэй не упоминал…

— Вы снова пришли…

— Да. Я не мог не думать о Вас.

— Вот как… Тогда подойдите ко мне…

Хиромаса насторожился. Ему вдруг вспомнился случай с кошкой, обернувшейся девушкой и сожравшей того молодого аристократа. Хиромаса сумел разузнать, что то был средний сын одной из боковых ветвей Фудзивара. Двор не слишком-то заметил его утрату, и это расстроило Хиромасу едва ли не больше самой кончины юноши. Больше он подобного не допустит.

Кэйсэй приблизился к суноко, где ждала его девушка. Молодая госпожа опустила руки на его плечи, затем аккуратно взяла в ладони его лицо и подняла к себе.

— Посмотрите на меня…

Хиромаса понял, что либо он вмешается сейчас, либо монах умрёт. Он собрался с силами, выдохнул и бросился на пару. Схватил девушку и покатился с нею по дощатому полу.

Девушка закричала от неожиданности, когда Хиромаса прижал ее к доскам, но тут же замолчала. Она тяжело дышала, испуганно глядя в его глаза. Хиромаса внимательно вглядывался в её лицо, подмечая что-то не правильное, и вдруг понял… На щеках девушки были яркие пятна румянца.

Проверяя свою догадку, Хиромаса поднес ладонь к её лицу и легко провёл по особенно яркому синему пятну на лбу. Лоб мгновенно стал нормального бледно-розового цвета. Палец же Хиромасы окрасился синим.

— Госпожа.?

Карахимэ оторопело смотрела в глаза Хиромасы, часто и испуганно дыша. Грудь ее вздымалась и опускалась, на шее мелко пульсировала жилка.

Девушка абсолютно точно была жива.

— Вы… живая..?

5

Карахимэ сидела в церемониальной позе, сложив перед собой на полу ладони, и не поднимала взгляд на двух мужчин перед ней. В ширмах и иных ухищрениях, призванных скрыть лицо, больше не было смысла.

Тишина.

Снаружи раздался крик ночной птицы.

Дернувшись, Кэйсэй нарушил молчание.

— Стало быть… Вы не мертвая…

Девушка отрицательно помотала головой, не поднимая взгляд.

— И… не гниете..?

На этот раз, кивнула.

— Ваше лицо..?

— Косметика и травы.

— А запах..?

— Служанка вымочила кимоно в стоячей воде и оставила сушиться в погребе.

— Так зачем…

— Я хотела напомнить Вам, чем являюсь, — тихо сказала она, — Тело мое лишь гниющая плоть. В нем различные вещества, кости и мясо сочленены и скручены вместе. Кровь и гной стремятся внутри него. Разве оно привлекательно? Разве захочет ли его кто-то? Но все же, при помощи эликсиров, духов и нарядов это тело стало привлекательно для Вас. Если бы я перестала пользоваться косметикой, ухаживать за своей кожей и одеждой, и предоставила бы все естественному ходу вещей, я бы выглядела именно так. Вы говорили, что готовы отринуть обеты, перечеркнуть весь тот путь, что проделали ради достижения просветления, лишь из-за желания обладать мною. Но посмотрите, разве оно стоит того?

Кэйсэй слушал девушку с ничего не выражающим лицом. Когда она обратилась к нему, он пристыжено поднял рукав, полностью скрывая свое лицо.

— Достопочтенный Кэйсэй…

Хиромаса сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в доски пола, сгорая от стыда и чувствуя, как пылают его щеки. Стать свидетелем подобной сцены… Это было даже более смущающе, чем застать любовников в момент их близости…

Наконец, Кэйсэй поднял лицо и прямо посмотрел на склоненную голову Карахимэ.

— Сегодня я встретил в Вас не любовницу, но мудрого друга на пути самосовершенствования. Благодарю Вас. И прошу простить за столь назойливое внимание.

Он поднялся, поклонился и с невероятной скоростью бросился вон из усадьбы. Хиромаса успел только оглянуться ему вслед и издать нечленораздельный звук.

— Господин… Простите, я не знаю Вашего имени…

— Минамото-но Хиромаса, третий ранг, — машинально представился он.

— Господин Хиромаса…

— Я ухожу! Простите за вторжение! — наконец спохватился Хиромаса и устремился прочь.

6

Дослушав рассказ Хиромасы до конца, Сэймэй громко рассмеялся.

— Что, так и сказала? Что тело ее лишь гниющая плоть?

— Так и сказала.

— Ах, восхитительно!

Хиромаса пришел к Сэймэю вечером следующего дня, тихий и пристыженный. Сэймэю потребовалась пара чарочек отменного сакэ и баек о лесных зверях, чтобы разговорить Хиромасу о прошлой ночи.

— Даже меня пробрало, стоит признаться…

— Использовать тексты сутр, раскраситься под мертвеца, и все, чтобы отвадить нежеланного любовника!

— Ты мог бы сказать мне с самого начала — недовольно буркнул Хиромаса, смотря в другую от Сэймэя сторону.

— И испортить милой госпоже столь потрясающий урок?

— Почему испортить?

— Потому что ты, Хиромаса, как и престало хорошему человеку, обязательно поспешил бы утешить того монаха.

— И ничего бы я…

Сэймэй потупил взор, старательно сдерживая улыбку. Бросив на него быстрый взгляд, Хиромаса надулся еще больше и совершенно отвернулся.

— Будет тебе, Хиромаса…

— Ты снова надо мной издеваешься.

— Совсем нет.

— А очень похоже, что да!

— Я тобой, Хиромаса, восхищаюсь.

— Как же…

— Честное слово!

— Какая, все же, странная вещь, этот обет целомудрия, — смутившийся Хиромаса решил переменить тему.

— Почему?

— Неужели такая вещь как… ну… близость… — Хиромаса осознал, что предмет для перемены темы разговора он выбрал не менее смущающий, чем был прошлый, — Неужели она может перечеркнуть все десять лет упорных тренировок?

— Может, конечно, — Сэймэй опустил подбородок на сложенные на коленях руки, а затем скосил взгляд на Хиромасу, — но только если ты сам в это веришь.

— Верю?

— В то, что интимная близость очернит тебя, или сделает хуже.

— А если не верить в это?

— То и не очернит.

— Хм… Это что, тоже какое-то сю?

— Видишь ли, Хиромаса…

— Не хочу говорить о сю, — вдруг прервал Сэймэя Хиромаса, наливая тому сакэ, — Довольно ты надо мной потешался сегодня.

Хиромаса подался вперед, протягивая Сэймэю полную чарку.

— Оо… — улыбнулся в ответ Сэймэй, провел большим пальцем по щеке Хиромасы, стирая особенно глубокую царапину, и принял из его рук сакэ, — Тогда, сыграешь мне на флейте?

— Сыграю.


End file.
